Thannistead
Thannistead Thannistead is a small nation, with its capital being a walled City-State in the province of Alterac. The capital sits upon the peak of a high mountain in the cold, isolated from most outside contact and not caring much for the conflicts of the outside world. Thannistead's leaders are Lord Darrow and Jonathan Von Thannister, twin lords born into rule and under their wing the small isolationist state grew into something much more, a mercantile nation that develops, tests, and mass-produces weapons, armor, gadgets, and vehicles of war to sell and provide to other nations who they favor. Thannistead once provided the nation of Alterac with weapons, soldiery, and technology before the fall of Alterac's government. Cities and Bases Thannistead's capital, which is just named Thannistead: Is located in the north lands of Alterac on a very tall mountain. Thannistead is a walled city that is isolationist, the only people that may enter the city or leave it are people who have been approved by the Lord's themselves. The city contains many factories and buildings for development of new technology, the citizens of this city live in tall and wide buildings with individual rooms for each person. New laws and amendments have granted citizens much more rights than they previously did, now they may choose whether they wand to work one job or another and wages have increased. Citizens are allowed to open more shops and purchase different properties than the insulae they previously lived in. Morale is high in the nation, the highest it has been in years; and production in the factories has increased. New Thannistead is a different Walled City found in Northrend in the icy wastes of Dragonblight, it is roughly the same size as Thannistead, but just a tad bit smaller with a population of 1,600. It is there to mine Titanium, Cobalt, and even Titansteel in small amounts as well as harvesting animal hides and other materials found in Northrend. All materials gathered are shipped to the capital city for processing, and manufacturing into other things. Thannistead has many research and military bases scattered across the world, most notably are the camps in Stranglethorn, Tanaris and Uldum which are used for the harvesting of Oil, Metals, and sand for glass as well as other elements used in high-explosives. Every base camp ships their materials to the capital city for processing and manufacturing. There are many, many secret military bases who's locations are only known to a select few. The Thannistinian Elite and allied political leaders. Government Thannistead's government is a republic with Lord Darrow and Jonathan Thannizter, being the Supreme Leaders and a group of officials elected by the people are his council. All religion is outlawed and unheard of. The land's hierarchy is evident to be seen. The rich are usually at the top of the social chain, followed by those who work in the sciences who are revered by the next branch which are the laborers and plebes. The lowest social class are the unemployed and unintelligent. Weapons of Thannistead (Standardized Thannistinian War Tech) Category:Places Category:City State of Alterac Category:Alterac Locations Category:Alterac Mountains Locations